


You Could Dress This Wound [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of You Could Dress This Wound by myownremedy read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>:<br/>“A wound gives off its own light surgeons say.<br/>If all the lamps in this house were turned out <br/>you could dress this wound by what shines from it.” <br/>— Anne Carson, from The Beauty of the Husband, a fictional essay in 29 tango</p><p>The one where Mark wakes up and discovers he can see other people’s pain as light. Or, the Glowing AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Dress This Wound [Podfic]

**Title** : You Could Dress This Wound  
 **Author** : myownremedy  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Social Network  
 **Character** : Mark/Eduardo, Mark/OFC, Chris Hughes/Other  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : major character death

 **Summary** :  
 _“A wound gives off its own light surgeons say._  
If all the lamps in this house were turned out   
you could dress this wound by what shines from it.” — Anne Carson, from The Beauty of the Husband, a fictional essay in 29 tango

The one where Mark wakes up and discovers he can see other people’s pain as light.   
Or, the Glowing AU.

 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/759340/chapters/1420265)  
**Length** 3:13:22  
Link: [mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/You%20Could%20Dress%20This%20Wound%20by%20myownremedy.mp3.zip), [audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20You%20Could%20Dress%20This%20Wound.m4b.zip)


End file.
